Nervous Breakdown On A Bad Mission
by icedragon967
Summary: What happens when Naruto has a mental breakdown during a mission? What happens when he reveals his horrific past to his team? Will his whole world come crashing down around him? NARSAK. R&R. flames accepted. T for attempted suicide & language. On Hold.
1. The Beginning

123456789 Hey before you begin reading, I need you to know this is my first fanfic, however flames are accepted. Also, this will be a NaruSaku story, set before the Chuunin exams, at the age of 13.

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Naruto. However, (glumly) I wish I did.

Key:

"I don't like this." Talking

'I don't like this.' Thinking

'**I don't like this.**' Nine-Tailed Fox/Inner Sakura

"_**Moron Jutsu" **_Jutsu

* * *

The mission had started two days ago, and Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all had a bad feeling in the pit of theirs stomachs. It was a simple C-rank mission to escort someone special (Author: don't ask who it was. It doesn't matter) back to Sand country, and everything was going wrong. They had lost their client to some regular thugs while they were all asleep. "Well," Kakashi began, "it looks like he was beaten to death." 

"He deserved it. He was a damn demon. He needed to die," shouted one of the thugs. Team 7 had already killed (that was all Kakashi's doing actually) or captured the thugs, so they posed no threat. Well, almost no threat. That particular string of words was enough to make Naruto angry (Author: Ya know, because of his own life history, bla bla bla. Back to the story) and he needed it to take it out on something, so he pummeled a tree. This rather confused everyone, save for Kakashi. He knew what Naruto was thinking.

"Naruto, why are you punching a tree? I swear you are such a moron," Sasuke stated as if he had been saying it all his life. (Which he had. Seriously, his first words were "Naruto's a moron," which really confused everybody.)

"Ahhhhhhh," stalled Naruto until he came up with a good reason (four hours later.) "Because I'm training to be the greatest Hokage ever."

"Whatever," was all that was said from the Uchiha prodigy with the log up his rectal cavity. (Author: For all you dimwits out there, stick up his ass.)

'Yeah, right. The day I believe that is the day Kakashi takes off his mask,' was what Sasuke was really gonna say, but changed his mind in fear of the Jounin.

"Anyway," Sakura was beginning to switch into interrogation mode, which she had plenty of experience in when you have Naruto on your team, "Why did you call our client a demon?"

"Because that's what he was. He was a demon in human form. He attacked our village forty years ago," shouted the idiotic thug with a huge smirk on his face.

At this point, Naruto was shaking visibly, not with fear, but of rage. "Yeah? What the hell gives you the right to say that?" Everybody turned their head to see Naruto, who had a mixture of hate, rage and fury on his face, but a deep amount of sorrow in his eyes as he imagined what the poor man had gone through in his lifetime. If it was half as bad as his was, then it must have been a living hell. Everybody who noticed this wondered all at that same time, 'What's wrong with him?.'

"Did you actually get to know him, or did you just assume automatically that he was just a demon?" At this point, his eyes were starting to water. Then the impossible happened. Naruto sat down and started to cry uncontrollably.

Soon after about ten minutes of sobbing and everybody doing their impression of a fish for him, he took out a kunai and was about to plunge deep into his heart, when Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stopped him. Kakashi took the kunai away while his teammates restrained his arms.

"Ok, guys. It's obvious that Naruto is having a nervous breakdown. So it's time to resort to an old shinobi tactic," stated the Jounin.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in confusion, which was clear on her face. She, along with Sasuke, struggled to keep a hysterically crying Naruto's arm from the kunai pouch.

"Therapy." (Major sweat drop right about here.)

"Ok sensei. Copied any therapy jutsus with that eye of yours?" asked sarcastically an over-arrogant Sasuke.

"Actually, yes." Kakashi lifted his head band and began the necessary hand signs. "_**Therapy Session Jutsu!**_" (One more sweat drop right here.)

Immediately Naruto calmed down (seeing this was a type of hypnosis), but not taking any chances, Sasuke and Sakura didn't let go. "Ok, Naruto, lets start with your childhood," demanded Kakashi who was now sitting in a big comfy looking chair with swirly eyed glasses.

'Great. And just when I thought our sensei couldn't get any weirder, he takes it to a whole new level,' thought a certain pink haired kunoichi.

Naruto shuddered and his eyes were starting to cloud over with tears. "It was horrible. I was attacked everyday. Even when I was barely a month old, they tried to kill me."

"Who's 'they,'" asked the Jounin/shrink.

"All of the villagers and ninjas in Konoha, except for the younger generation, but they still treated me badly."

"What exactly did they do to you?" As soon as this was said, all of Team 7 regretted it.

"They attacked me with all jutsus. Fire, wind, earth, water, lightning, you name it, it was practiced on me. I was attacked with senbon, kunais, shuriken, and katanas, some with poison, some without. I was also the target with taijutsu and genjutsu of every kind. I was raped several times. Almost everyday, I come home with cuts, bruises, fractured bones and ribs. And I'm thrown out of almost every store I go into the second I walk in. That's the reason I were these damn clothes. The only store that won't toss me out on my ass will only sell worst piece of shit they have.

"Also I'm attacked by an angry mob every month, shouting stuff like 'kill the demon' or 'today's the day you pay for what you did'. The worst part is I'm still attacked. However, the worst day of the year for me is my birthday. Every year, all of the previous beatings are nothing compared to that. I'm usually left for dead seven miles outside of the village when I wake up."

At this point, everybody was shocked, even the thugs.

"Kakashi-sensei, is he lying?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears

"He can't. It's a type of hypnosis jutsu that forbids the target (Yeah. I know I'm using the word 'target' a lot.) from lying," he explained.

At that point, Sasuke and Sakura were thinking the same thing. 'Oh god. How can anyone withstand all that and not be dead, let alone be sane. And to think we only added to his suffering.'

Then Sakura suddenly had a thought. "Naruto, if everything that you said is true, how are you still alive?"

That was the one question Scarecrow (A.K.A. Kakashi. Seriously, his name means Scarecrow in English.) feared this would come to.

"Because the Nine-Tailed Fox, which is sealed inside me, lends me enough chakra to heal my wounds. The only reason he does this is because if I die so does he."

Now Sakura and Sasuke were definitely surprised.

Scarecrow was now positive that Naruto was saying too much. So he put a sleeping genjutsu on him.

"Come on, guys. Let's go tell the Hokage that we failed our mission. Let's hope he isn't too disappointed that we failed," Scarecrow added with slightly nervous laugh. With that said, they speed away with Naruto in Scarecrow's arms. 'Oh. How am I going to explain this to the Hokage?'

To be Continued

* * *

**OK. I know it doesn't look like it, but there WILL be romance. But it's up to you readers, so just send me a review if it should be NARSAK or a harem. Don't tell who should be in the harem if that's your vote. If it wins, I hold another poll to see who wins. Please click that button.**

**Sincerely,**

**The all-important**

**Author**


	2. Just A Quick Update

Hey party people. Just a quick update. Sorry I haven't been on in a while. This will a NARSAK story. But I wish more people reviewed. Anyway, new chapter coming soon.

Later,

Icedragon967


End file.
